Background love
by RippledOcean
Summary: Yuri is a first year at Ouran Academy, she is also sister to Hikaru and Kaoru. She falls for the most popular guy who is no good for her, her childhood friend, Daichi, has always loved her and she needs to fall into the background to realise.
1. New School

**Fourth story and yet I haven't finished my second story: Which one? Or my third: Just the two of us. But I get little ideas and I have to start writing before I forget. Memory of a gold fish ya know! (:) yea... that's why gold fish, Jaws... xD my goldfish real name is Koi watashi wa voodoo Yu Ki ichi ni san... or Koi for short ^_^**

Heya! I'm Yuri Hitachiin. And it's my first year of Ouran Academy. I walked up the marble stairs and the bell went off and all the other first years were running past me until one actually knocked me over...

''oww'' I mumbled

''excuse me princess, are you okay?'' I nodded ''that's good to hear but you must be more careful, you don't want to damage that pretty face of yours do you?''

I laughed No one's ever complimented me like that before

''I do believe you're a first year, may I ask your name?''

''Yuri and you?''

''Tamaki, Tamaki Suoh...''

''Oh My bad, my last name is Hitachiin'' I smiled

''HITACHIIN? As in HIKARU AND KAORU?''

''oh, I was hoping no one realised I was related to them''

''Well, you have the same last name and hair...colour, bit obvious...is it not?''

I blew my fringe out of my face and gave him 'the look' -_-

''Come on we'll both be late for class!''

He grabbed my hand and we ran through the halls until we came to a stop; my class

''Oh I see your in Class 1 A! Good job!''

''Thanks I guess... and thankyou for helping me''

''any time, my flower''

He was still holding my hand and you'll never guess...Hikaru and Kaoru walked through the hallway starring at Tamaki and me, back and forth. Tamaki didn't realise this until he was tackled to the ground by both Hikaru and Kaoru.

''YOU SICK PERVERT'' Hikaru yelled ''GET OFF OUR SISTER!'' Kaoru added

I shoved my brothers off him and pushed them away

''stop it; he hasn't done anything, God. You do get it wrong sometimes you know that?''

''But sis... He was doing full on palm in palm'' Kaoru argued

''ONLY CAUSE HE DRAGGED ME TO MY CLASS, WHERE ELSE IS HE SUPPOST TO HOLD MY NECK? You two really are idiots''

''who are you calling idiots! You're the unwanted child!'' Hikaru yelled then gasped as he knew how much this upset me

**Umm... FLASHBACK... to EARLIER DAYS...like...when Yuri is six! **

''Big brothers? Big brother Kaoru? Where are you two hiding?

''ha! She'll never find us!''

''Shh Hikaru she will hear us!''

Yuki turned to the closet where her older siblings were hiding

''hehe.. I found you!''

''Aww Hikaru that was all your fault!''

''I'm sorry, Forgive me? Please I couldn't stand the thought of you hating me''

Hikaru started to tear along with Kaoru minutes after

''I could never hate you... your my brother''

Yuri watched her brothers in Jealousy. Because they were twins they had each other for life... Yuri was all alone, all by herself... Like an unwanted child.

Yuri started crying and jumped on her bed, Hikaru and Kaoru only noticed a few minutes after. They walked over and tucked themselves in the bed with her and hugged her

''What are you sad about, Yuri?'' Kaoru asked

Yuri didn't answer, she just kept crying

''You'll probably be alone for ever you know? So there's no point crying now'' Hikaru saw Yuri's eyes about to flood '' you'll only be alone that is... because me and Hikaru wouldn't let anyone touch you''

Yuri laughed slightly and tried to sleep. With Hikaru she felt reckless... Like she could do anything she wanted and have nothing to worry about

''There's no need to get upset, were here for you'' Kaoru said

Yuri sat up, wiped her tears and looked into her brothers eyes

''No matter what happens...alright?''

Yuri tried to fight back her tears but failed and she took another look at her brother who was sweetly smiling at her; she jumped into his arms and cried harder than she ever had. With Kaoru, she felt safe...If anything bad happened even if it was just a paper cut she could turn to Kaoru and he would care for her as if she was his daughter.

She closed her eyes and once they shut one last tear came running down her cheek...but this will never be the last tear...

_Even though I have these wonderful big brothers... I will never be able to have a connection with them as they do each other...and that is why I am, and always will be the unwanted child_

''Hikaru!'' Kaoru yelled and looked at me asking me if I was okay only with his expression, I forcing me to spin into his arms. My light auburn hair spun in the air with me, before it crashed into my face Hikaru was holding me tight.

''I'm so sorry'' he whispered in my ear

''Don't worry about it...I know you didn't mean to say it'' I hugged him back for a second then un wrapped my arms... he still hugged tight

''let go off me now...before I bite you''

''You wouldn't dare, Yuri''

''HIKARU SHE WOULD! WHY DO YOU THINK I WAS BLEEDING LAST WEEKEND!''

''and what did you do to get bitten'' Yuri said, proud of herself

''...I stole her cookie''

Hikaru quickly let his grasp loosen. Mr Akechi approached us complaining the noise and how I hadn't entered my class

''Sorry Sensei Akechi, I was simply distracted by my brothers'' Putting the blame on them was the only answer

''WHAT!'' Kaoru thought he shouldn't get blamed as he didn't do anything wrong ''IT WAS NOT LIKE THAT SENSEI! '' Hikaru argued

''Just get to class... NOW!'' Mr Akechi demanded

''yes sensei'' Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru all said in a murmured tone

''hey Tamaki why didn't you help me? You know I didn't do anyth-'' you could hear them walking to class

I walked inside and I saw perfection with one look...his name was Akiro Shaiki

**DONE! This took me ages.. hope you enjoyed.. REVIEW they excite me even if it's like YOUR STORIES ARE CRAP I dont mind! xD Next Chapter maybe next few days.. need to update other stories! BYE ^_^ **


	2. Daichi and Akiro

***ROBOT VOICE* I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING...*my awesome voice* chapter two! Heya!**

**IF YOU DIDNT REVEIW FROM THE FIRST CHAPTER! REVEIW NOW! I'm watching you _**

He was sat there; the only student who wasn't starring at me, but instead at his textbook. His black hair shined as the suns reflection hit it while it was blowing with the light draft of wind. Come on, look at me... for one second...

''Hey Yuri! How was your summer?'' My best friend Daichi leaned over my table and smiled

''oh look, how sweet Daichi has a friend...for once'' people were whispering to themselves

Even Akiro Shaiki the most popular boy in class was now looking at us. I ignored all the comments and eyes, Daichi was my friend; he's been my friend ever since I was young, he was the one I spoke two when Hikaru and Kaoru weren't there...which was most of the time.

''Yea, It was great! What about you?'' I said, Daichi looked uncomfortable with everyone looking so he didn't answer. People were still mumbling amongst themselves

''umm, excuse me? Can you all get lost now? Why are you all looking at us? I'm sure were not _that_ important to any of you!'' I yelled

Akiro laughed under his breath just quiet enough for no one to hear and turned back to his reading

''How dare she!, who does she think she is?'' More people started crowding round

''I said, leave us alone! And I meant it!''

Everyone turned and sat back into their seats except Mai Karichi. She had Waist length blonde hair and blue eyes as deep as the sea. '' Can you believe what she said to us?'' She said to Akiro

''Yea what about it? You was starring at her and crowding her, I'm sure if it was you, you would have said the same...Possibly worse'' Akiro answerd and looked at me for a split second. I quickly turned away when our eyes met. He stood up and walked over to my desk ''Akiro! Where are you going!'' Mai protested, Akiro ignored her and sat on my desk

''Excuse me? I thought I told you to go away'' Not noticing it was him. I looked up to see Akiro

''Oh sorry, I'll leave'' he said

''No wait!..umm''

He laughed and sat back down

''Hi, I'm Akiro Shaiki''

''Yuri Hitachiin'' I blushed and didn't look at him or Mai who was staring in jealously

''Nice to meet you, So your friends with that Daichi right?''

''he's not _That_ Daichi, he's just Daichi...and yea what's it to you?''

''nothing, I was just wondering''

''well Sensei will be here soon, where did he go?''

''I don't know... he always just walks out''

I turned around because people were saying my name and as I turned back round I caught Daichi's eyes staring at me with Akiro. I looked at him, trying to talk with my expression... it seems only me and my brothers can do that with one another.

''Daichi come here! We need to talk!'' I said inviting him into the conversation he hesitated then walked over, Akiro's grin dropped as soon as Daichi took his first step... what has happened between them?

'' Ahh Daichi right? Nice to meet you I'm Akiro'' He put his hand out for Daichi to shake which he did, I heard Daichi do a small grunt. Akiro was squeezing his hand trying to hurt him

''stop it!'' I shouted out, their hands lost grip and Akiro looked at me

''stop what?'' He acted like he didn't know

''I saw what you did, Leave him alone. He hasn't done anything to you alright! So get lost!''

Mr Akachi walked in apologising

''Fine, but you don't know anything that's happened in this school apart from today, so stop acting like you own the place. Or people will begin to dislike you'' Akiro sat back into his seat, Daichi did the same and we got on with class

**AFTER SCHOOL**

After school I walked to Music Room 3 where my brothers host club was held. I opened the door...

''Welcome to the host club!'' The members shouted in joy

''Its me!'' I said

''Oh'' Hikaru and Kaoru said

''OH YURI WELCOME BACK!'' Tamaki said hugging me, Hikaru and Kaoru tackled him again

''AND YOU SAID YOU WERENT A PERVERT!'' they argued

''Hey I'm Haruhi Fujioka'' Why was a girl in a guys uniform?

''umm...why are you in a guys uniform?''

She froze ''uhrr..''

''I GOT IT YOUR A CROSS DRESSER RIGHT?''

Kaoru and Hikaru dragged me away from Haruhi ''Hey what did I do?''

''Your making Haruhi uncomfortable!'' Hikaru said

I ran towards Haruhi ''I KNEW YOU WERE A CROSS DRESSER!''

Kaoru grabbed my mouth and dragged me back again

''shush Yuri!''

''It's okay guys, yea I'm a girl, just don't tell anyone kay?'' Haruhi said

I nodded

''wait... so you've been keeping a girl here without anyone knowing...AND YOU CALL TAMAKI THE PERVERT!'' I said

''Thankyou!'' Tamaki said as he came out of his depressed corner and hugged me once more

''and thats why _he's_ The pervert'' they both said

''Hey Yuri did you know... oh what's her name'' Hikaru said

''Aimi Kasuo'' Kaoru said in the background, my face lit up

''is coming-''

''AIMI'S VISITING? OH MY GOSH I HAVE GOT TO GET HOME! BYE! LOVE YOU!'' she said as she kissed Kaoru and Hikaru on the head

''AWW YOU LOVE ME? WHERES MY KI-'' Tamaki again got tackled by my brothers I laughed and ran out

Wow! Aimi's coming, all the way from England! I CANT WAIT!, I jumped through my house door onto my mother ''IS SHE HERE YET!''

''I see they told you'' Aimi said from behind me...

**Lol! When I was half way through this my mum looked at my screen**

''**what are you doing'' I said**

''**what are **_**YOU **_**doing'' she asked**

'' **...writing a story...why O_O?'' **

''**oh I thought you were being good doing homework!''**

**WHO DOES HOMEWORK IN THEIR HALF TERM? LOL **

**Hope you enjoyed it! xD**


	3. Aimi

**HEY GUYS, YOU KNOW MY GOLD FISH, KOI WATASHI WA VOODOO YU KI ICHI NI SAN, ~deepbreath~ or KOI for short! (i mentioned him in chapter one) HE DIED D: it was soo sad! anyways...Chapter 3! Woo! Were finally getting somewhere!...poor koi.**

''I see they told you'' Aimi said from behind me

''Aimi!'' I ran up to her and hugged her as tight as I possibly could without killing her

''aha! It's so good to see you! How have you been?''

''I'm Fine! How about you? How is England?''

''Well the weathers not great but, other than that its fine''

**(BY THE WAY I'M FROM ENGLAND SO I CAN DISS IT ;D)**

''good!, you have to come to our school! You can meet Daichi!''

''ah yea! The guy you always talk about!''

Aimi and I ran upstairs to unpack her things and then we launched into all of our old memories together, mother complained four times due to the noise, which made us laugh even more. she said she was speaking with my mother about staying here until she could buy her own place, she was 17 now so she wanted to come back to Japan

After a night of laughter. We finally fell asleep at four in the morning. It was at eleven am when I awoke. I woke up Aimi and we quickly ran downstairs at the smell of pancakes.

''It's a good thing it's a weekend or you'd be kicked out of school straight away'' My mother said while flipping the pancake.

''its not _that_ late'' I yawned ''where is dad?''

''He's still on the business trip. I think he'll be back tomorrow but we never know with your father'' she laughed and served our breakfast.

Kaoru walked downstairs with Hikaru on his back, rubbing his eyes.

''what time is it?'' Kaoru asked letting out a big yawn

''quarter past eleven dear''

''I thought it was later'' Hikaru noted ''I'm going back to bed'' he jumped off Kaoru and walked back upstairs. Kaoru sat next to me and pulled my plate to him, eating one of my pancakes.

''...you ...OH NO YOU DIDNT!'' I stood up and pushed him off the stool, he fell to the ground too tired to get his balance

''ow, I was just eating sis, chill''

''MY FOOD!'' she munched on my half gone pancake

''Kaoru dear, what are you doing on the floor?'' our mother asked hurrying on her scarf

''sleeping''

''okay, just don't mess anything up'' she walked out of the door blowing kisses

''how's your mums fashion job going?''

''its great! She is becoming more known each day''

''thats good!''

Kaoru got up and reached for my plate again. I jabbed his arm to the counter

''aww just a bite! I'm starved!''

''fine! Take it'' I gave him my pancake and he swallowed it almost whole.

''YURI!'' Hikaru yelled from above

''WHAT!''

''CAN YOU BRING ME A GLASS OF WATER?''

''GET IT YOURSELF!''

I heard him sigh and his footsteps coming down the stairs.

''Oh by the way Yuri'' Kaoru began

''Tamaki is coming over'' Hikaru added

''don't let him touch you!'' Koaru finished

I rolled my eyes at them and they ran up to me and hugged me, gripping my cheeks and kissing me

''get off!''

''someone is in a mood, at least Aimi is happy''

Aimi nodded because her mouth was full. She swallowed and sipped her drink.

''you two doing anything today?'' Koaru asked

''umm, I'll probably get Daichi round''

''alright, we all know he'll protect you from Tamaki'' Hikaru laughed

''shut up!'' I growled

''okayokay!'' they both said

It was now one o clock and I rung Daichi.

''Hello?'' he answered

''Heya Daichi, you want to come round?''

''sure!''

''good come in like 30 minutes or whenever your ready''

''Kay bye!''

I hung up and put the phone back on its stand

''eager was he?'' Hikaru couldn't stop joking around

I went to slap him when Aimi grabbed my arm

''calm down Yuri'' she said ''he's only messing about''

''your standing up for him?''

''no i'm just saying, you shouldn't get so worked up'' Hikaru agreed ''If you _really_ Didnt like Daichi it wouldn't bother you''

''your agreeing with him now?''

''no no''

''but she has point'' Koaru said

''UGH!. Can we all just shut up'' I marched to my room leaving Aimi ''I'll be right back!''

''Uhr thanks Aimi..'' Hikaru said

''It's alright'' She looked up at him ''I always looked after you'' she smiled

''Yeah, Like that time he fell in the toilet and I couldn't pull him out so you had to!'' Kaoru laughed

And Aimi joined him

''hey that weren't funny''

Aimi and Kaoru laughed even more

''aww guys!''

I walked downstairs to a laughing show

''what did I miss''

''We were just talking about when Hika-'' Kaoru began when Hikaru put his palm over his mouth

''not another word!''

''fine!''

Hikaru and Aimi looked at each other with their eyes locked, Aimi was smiling and then they both turned away.

''are you two..Getting back together?'' I asked

Oh yea, thats right I forgot to mention, Aimi is the same age as Hikaru and Kaoru and her and Hikaru dated when Aimi lived here in Japan. Hikaru always pretended to not know who she was after they broke up. Whenever her name was mentioned he would fall into their memories and couldn't take it. So he decided to forget about her. They both loved each other like nothing else mattered. But when Aimi's Parents died she had to stay with her aunt and uncle in England. She told him she couldn't date him because she didn't believe in long distant relationships. Ever since they have just been friends but now they're both back in Japan they c_ould_ get back together. Aimi is staying with us until she can buy her own place which would give them time

They both froze at the thought

''...no'' Aimi said almost sadly, Hikaru stayed quiet.

''oh..why no-'' the door bell rung and I answered it to Daichi who walked in greeting everyone moments later Tamaki walked in greeting everyone, hugging me which resulted in glares from my brothers

''Alright then to the study!'' Kaoru announced with Tamaki following

''I'm just going to go to my room for one second, i need to sort the last of my homework. I'll be about 10 minutes'' He looked at Aimi and walked off

Daichi, Aimi and me went to my room and chatted then Aimi said she was getting a drink and walked out. Fifteen minutes later she walked in with a smile on her face..

**Yes yes, you will find out what happened to Aimi in the next chapter! :D it'll be a very short chapter. So wont take you long to find out!**


	4. Found out

**Chapter 4! Right? LETS GO ;D**

''Why are you so happy did something happen?'' I asked Aimi

''no reason and nothing happened''

''well there _is_ you just don't want to tell us right'' I saw Aimi look at Daichi, maybe I should asked her when he's gone ''oh well never mind''

Daichi and I were randomly drawing things and whenever I looked at Aimi she was zoned out.

''Yuri, do you have any scissors? I need to cut this in half'' Daichi asked me.

''Yeah...umm..where are they?'' I looked in my room ''Hmm I dunno, I'll go ask Hikaru and Kao-''

''I'll go!'' Aimi said

''huh? Why?''

''Just because you two are busy and I'm not doing anything else so'' She smiled at me

''Okay then''

She walked out and I looked at Daichi and smiled at him.

''She might be a while''

''why?''

''Because I can tell she is still in love with Hikaru and he is with her''

''You don't sound happy about it''

''I'm not, they were always together. It was like I didn't even exist anymore...Like anyone existed to them anymore''

''Then why don't you tell them?''

''Because I can't, I would lose both of them. When they're together they are fading. But if I hurt them they will have gone''

I heard a pair footsteps go downstairs

''I better go see what they are doing, I won't be long''

I walked down stairs ''Hey Hikar-'' _they were kissing?_ ''What are you two doing?''

They looked at each other; they are blatantly going to lie

''I was just letting her smell the cologne that dad got me''

No way were they just doing that I weren't convinced I walked over and tugged Hikaru pulling his neck towards me and I sniffed it.

''what cologne, you haven't got any on!''

''just chill Yuri!'' Aimi said...How could I _chill_

''ah, that's the reason you came back, not to see your best friend Yuri but to hook up with Hikaru again''

''That's not it at all'' Aimi started ''You can be really childish at times, stop making stuff up''

''childish? I'm not childish you are! You both are. When Kaoru and I have our backs turned you two are getting it on!'' _How long has this been going on? Since she got here?_

''Yuri! Shut up for a minute! Aimi and I are not together! And even if we were; why are you so bothered?'' Hikaru finally spoke

''Because it's all going to turn out like it did last time!... You're going to steal her away again!'' _shit! _I grabbed my mouth, That was not supposed to come out

''Steal me away?'' Aimi looked confused ''Hikaru never tried to steal me away''

''then why was it that you were always with _him,_ every time I called you, you was with _him_. You never had time for me anymore.'' I tried my best to stay calm and put on a brave face I was trying so hard not to cry, I feel my cheeks getting redder and my eyes were going blurry from the tears about to flood

Aimi ran up to me and hugged me ''Yuri, It was never supposed to be like that. When you get a boyfriend I'm sure you would want to spend time with him''

I pushed her off ''Get off. And don't come back into my room, I'm sure Hikaru wouldn't mind you in his'' I didn't want her to go with him, Maybe it's my fault I feel like this, Because I push her away when I'm mad

''YURI! YOU CAN'T KICK HER OUT! What gives you the right! She's apologised for something she didn't even do, your just making stuff up! Why are you such a brat!''

''I'm a brat?'' I laughed ''and it's my room I can kick her out if I want, you always make me so angry Hikaru!''

''why are you always like this!''

''because of you!'' My eyes were going to fail on me but I heard Koaru rush down the stairs. He looked at Hikaru.

''what is going on? I can hear you from upstairs''

''ask them'' I said shoving passed him and running upstairs

I opened my door and jumped onto my bed hiding my face from Daichi

''Yuri! Are you crying? Dont cry! What happened'' He rushed over to me and I lifted my face

I hugged him and he was confused when I began to laugh.

''I'm such a childish brat''

''No your not''

''I am, I really am. I pushed her away''

''Its okay Yuri, She will forgive you''

''I doubt it''

''Maybe I should leave, you two can work it out...Just ring me okay''

''Yea okay'' I followed him downstairs and waved goodbye

I ran upstairs but I was knocked over by Hikaru and Aimi also running.

''Ow!'' I yelled as she got to my feet

''sorry sis'' Hikaru said

''its fine...Daichi has gone...where are you two going?''

''for a walk'' he said proudly

''you can come if you like'' Aimi said

''No its fine...have fun'' I weren't pleased, I should of apologised instead of 'its fine' _I'M SUCH AN IDIOT_

I walked upstairs and I heard the door slam from Hikaru and Aimi. I was about to open my door when I looked at Kaoru's room. I opened it and found Kaoru putting paper into a folder

''Oh hiya Yuri, How are you?''

''Fine...you do know about Aimi and Hikaru right?''

''what do you mean?''

''Their together''

''what?''

''Cant you tell?''

''wait so they haven't actually told you?''

''No but-''

''No buts! If he hasn't told you it's not true''

''fine then listen. They are always together alone. When she went for a drink she came back smiling! Like when we needed scissors she shot up to get them from Hikaru, Then they were downstairs together ALONE and I caught them kissing, well just about to kiss'' Kaoru was looking interested when I was talking '' and now they're going outside for a walk together ALONE AGAIN''

''maybe then..we will just have to wait till he tells us''

''he's not going to tell us! he didn't last time so he won't this time''

''I'll talk to him..''

**WOO :D i needed to update this, because I already did this scene where they got caught in Together again (My side story about Hikaru and Aimi :D ) so i needed to do it :D so yea if you do actually want to see what happened before she came back just read Together again okay :D Review. **


	5. Party?

**Long time no see! I'm sorry! Laptop charger broke again:L im such a cluts! Anywaysss i hope you enjoy!:) **

''Kaoru...just go in'' I bugged him

''No...they have only just got back from their romantic stroll...what if they are...you know, doing stuff?''

''...''

''Ya know..stuff.''

''EW, no! He wouldn't...she wouldn't...at least, not while were here...right?''

''No...I dont think so''

''The go in!'' I pushed him and waited outside, listening.

''Kaoru? Can we help you?'' I heard Hikaru speak.

''uhmm...I need to talk to you''

''go on then''

''Privately''

''Then tell me tonight okay?''

''..Oh...Okay''

Kaoru walked back outside and shrugged at me ''well..they weren't doing anything like_ that.''_

''i guess we'll have to wait then'' I sighed.

I know what your thinking right? Why shouldn't we just let them be together? Because last time both Kaoru and I were upset. My best friend gone, His twin that he does everything with gone. Why do they need to be more than just friends? I love them both...just not together.

We waited a while outside his room but they didn't come out so we decided to make a plan.

''Yuri, PST..go downstairs and yell for Aimi okay?''

''why?''

''just do it, she wouldn't ignore you''

''fine''

I stomped downstairs waiting a few minutes..

''AIM—'' there was a knock at the door.

I walked over towards the door, a blacked haired person...hard to tell whether it was male or female through the glass.

I opened it to see Akiro with a giant grin on his face.

''urr...can I help you?'' It was hard to be mean to him, He was gorgeous! But he was horrible to Daichi and I'm not letting him get away with it.

''Hello Yuri, How are you?''

_Is this some kind of joke..?_ ''Fine. You?''

''I'm great thanks for asking!'' _I only asked cause you asked me! _''Anyways, I was wondering. Would you like to come to a party? It not _my_ party, Its my parents. They said invite whoever you like from school so''

''Um..who's going''

''Anyone I like''

''so you _like_ me then?''

''sadly...Since you back chatted me, I haven't stopped thinking about you'' _oh great _''You know, you are the only girl...the only person who has ever stood up against me''

''really? People really need to learn some sense on who is good and who is just a poser''

''yea i totally ag—POSER?''

''yep.''

''how so?'' he smirked again

''well all the girls follow you. They must only see what's outside''

''oh, so you also think im good looking?'' he laughed

''NO! I just..well if they knew what you were really like you'd have no friends''

''so you think you know what I'm really like?''

''yep.''

''well you've got it all wrong, come to the party and you'll find out if you actually like me or not''

''i'll think about it''

''good. Heres the details''

He handed me a small card including his number, address and the time

''thanks, see you there''

''so your coming?''

''sure, why not...''

''good, bye!''

''bye''

Hmm...did i really want to find out what he was really like?..I know what he's like. I think...

''YURI'' i heard a shout from my brother

''Oh crap!'' i forgot about our _plan_ ''AIMI''

As soon as i said it I heard running and Aimi was soon at my side

''yes?''

''umm..help me bake a cake? Mums birthday tomorrow''

''yea s-sure, why not'' she said rubbing her neck...was she hiding something?

''Aimi. Look at me'' she did so but he hand was still on her neck

''move your hand'' I said, she shook her head so i asked again, she shook it again

''Fine, can you hand me that heavy box?'' knowing she'd need two hands

''why cant you get it?''

''cause I'm getting the icing''

''...I'll get the icing''

''No, get the box''

As she reached for it, I grabbed both of her hands and moved her hair out of the way. OH MY GOD. She had a hickey. A HICKEY.

''HIKARU!'' I yelled

She quickly covered my mouth ''shh! Please dont!''

''then why let him do it!''

''we just got a bit carried away''

''In what? Sucking each other's faces off?''

''YEA?''Hikaru yelled

''GET—'' Aimi covered my mouth ''Nothing!'' she yelled back

''please Yuri''

''Fine, I dont have time for this anyways. I'm going out, get the twins to help bake''

''oooh! Where you going? A party?''

''yep''

''with a boyfriend?''

''no, just with friends''

''oh..well go get dressed. You want me to do your hair and make up? You can borrow one of my dresses?''

''sure, whatever'' I didn't really wear much makeup and my hair was normally down or thrown in a pony tail...I never _styled _It

''awesome!'' she pulled me upstairs, she loved doing other peoples makeup and hair. She was in one of the highest beauty schools until she had to move to England, she's back now so she might continue her course

She sat me in my chair and pinned all my hair from my face; good bye fringe!

''Foundation...is where?''

''Use my mums...I'll go get it'' I weren't letting Aimi use her own foundation on me, She was so tanned! And i have really pale skin! I passed the foundation to Aimi and she got to work. After she curled my eyelashes, WHICH HURT..BADLY. Then she used mascara, making it thicker on the outer lashes. Eyeliner. Lip-gloss. Gosh..she has everything.

She told me to choose a dress; I chose a dark green just-higher-than-your-knee's dress. It was slim fit. Everyone always say Auburn's suit green so I went for it!

''Looks fab!''Aimi said ''Now heels...''

''NO WAY, I CANT WALK IN THEM''

She sighed ''fine, I guess dolly shoes will have to do!''

It was a good thing we were the same size in most things. ANYWAYS, she started on my hair, she scrunched it into a messy bun and gripped it up with bobby pins. Not to be vain, but I did look amazing.

''thank you so much, I love you'' I grinned as I gave her a hug

''No need to thank me, I'll get Hikaru to give you a lift. HIKARU''

''yes?''he poked his head through the door ''What do you want—OMG? SIS?''

''yea...?''

''thats really you right?''

''obviously.''

''HIKARU...give her a lift, please''

I saw her flicker her lashes and he agreed. I followed him downstairs and we went in the family truck.

''So, who's the lucky boy?''

''..no one''

''Daichi?''

''no. Its not him''

''so who is it?''

''well no one, I just got invited to a party and Aimi decided to dress me up, thats all''

''hmm...hey..if you need a ..you know what''

''why do you and Kaoru always say 'you know what' cause i dont know!''

He cleared his throat ''starts with C, sis. End in ondom''

''EW NO, NO NO, NOT AT ALL, IM TOO YOUNG FOR STARTERS, PLUS I HATE THE GUY WHO IM GOING TO SEE SO I DOUBT IT. EW THAT IS SO WRONG. WAIT WHY DOYOU HAVE THEM? DID YOU AND AIMI?''

''...''

''TODAY?''

''no, we did it ages ago.''

''WAIT! WHAT? WHAT THE!''

''sorry sis, heres your stop'' he pushed me out of the car ''HAVE A GOOD NIGHT'' he winked and quickly drove off

A condom. Thats a laugh. I Dont even like Akiro...of course i dont.. I dont right..Ugh now im really regretting coming here. Just as i was about to turn and walk home the door opened

''Finally Yuri, I was waiting'' Akiro smiled at me..._DAMN_

**Hmm..well i did the whole party thing because I thought it was getting too much AimixHikaru attention. And BTW, in the side story of aimi and Hikaru i might not add any of the stuff in this, cause then its like THE SAME. So yea. :D tell me what you think!**


End file.
